Ares Unleashed
by Echo Hayabusa
Summary: Killed by Madara and Obito after witnessing his best friend's death, Naruto is sent to another universe where he is made into Superman's and Thor's clone. Though he isn't a villain, he doesn't consider himself a hero either and fights to remove the scum from the Eart that threatens to rise to power as his old enemies had.


Lightning cracked through a cloudy sky as a harsh rain flowed over the scorched remains of what had once been the land of the Elemental Nations. The smell of death, and decay, flittered through the air with a stench so foul it would cause those with the strongest of stomachs to lose the contents of their stomach. Bodies littered the ground, mutilated. Far beyond the point of being recognizable, they were long since departed from their plane of existence.

Silence reigned over the resting place of the brutally murdered soul, with only the sound of rain pounding the ground to break it. Four figures remained within the midst of the the rain in a two on two scenario. "It's all over." One of the figures, the only blond amongst them, spoke with a bowed head. "It's over… Madara… Obito. Your plan has failed. Your New World Order is gone." The two figures across from him, identified as Madara and Obito, stared emotionlessly at their opponents.

"Enlighten us, Uzumaki." The male with the longest hair, the ancient being known as Madara Uchiha, spoke. "Enlighten us as to how this is over. Please, tell us what is stopping us from ridding the world of you and ushering in the era of peace?" The blond heaved violently, obviously injured and fatigued as blood fell down the side of his skull.

"There's nothing left!" The blond exclaimed as he extended his arms. "God damnit there's nothing left in this fucking world! You, Obito, me and Sasuke; that's it! We're the last ones on the God forsaken planet! This is a fucking Kingdom of Nothing! Who wants to rule a kingdom of nothing where there is no one and nothing to have dominion over!? What the fuck is left!?" Naruto cried out, obviously deeply disturbed by the loss he had witness within the last few hours of his life.

His best friend and recently recovered comrade, Sasuke Uchiha, grit his teeth in utter agony as he fell to one knee, having been run through with a sword during the climactic battle between they and the tyrannical Uchiha Duo. "Nothing is the greatest canvas that has ever existed, Uzumaki." Obito finally spoke, seemingly mimicking Madara's voice. "It has not yet been tainted and is easy to conform to what is expected and wanted."

"Life will return." Madara added, his voice just as monotone as it had ever been. "And when it does, we will be here waiting. We will be the first and only Gods of a new, thriving world. Sasuke, you could have had a place in that world, had you just forsaken your brother's idiotic thinking. However, siding with the trash you have has ruined any chance that you had in that world. And now, there is no place for either of you in our reality."

"You're rambling again, you fucking monster." Naruto spat angrily as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, aiding him to his feet.

"Is that what you call the preaching of God?" Obito questioned, obviously disgusted by the blond haired shinobi. "Rambling?"

"If either of you are God, yes. It's the ramblings of a madman. The rambling that you, Obito, fell victim to. The rambling that Madara thinks is his when, in fact, it's just the ramblings of a being that was dead set on causing the destruction of our world! You both… You're both monsters who don't deserve to live. You and anyone like you deserve death! If I'm going to die here on a barren wasteland surrounded by everyone I've ever loved lying dead, I'm going to take satisfaction that I took scum like you out of existence!"

"How cute. You still have fight in you, even though you're obviously defeated." Madara spoke as he brandished a katana. "Do you really want to dance again, Uzumaki? Do you wish to tempt death?"

"You're not death, and you're not God." Sasuke finally spoke as he grit his teeth and stumbled. "But I promise you that you'll be dead soon."

"If you want to challenge Gods, then step forward. I will love to dismantle you both before we send you to Hell where you belong." Obito spoke insanely as he held his right hand over his face. "Far far from out kingdom of Heaven."

"Peace for a moment, Obito." Madara interrupted. "Sasuke is the first to go. I've had enough of my clansmen betraying me and defying me when I am the one that brought them to prosperity. Besides, I think it will do Naruto good to see the final shred of his life, the last person that he holds dear, his best friend, die before his eyes. I want to see the last Uzumaki break before my eyes. I want to see a lifeless shell before he departs my world."

"You're welcome to try." Naruto stated as he outstretched his hand, a blue ball of energy appearing in it. "Because thirty minutes from now I'm going to make sure that you're nothing but a fucking blood stain on this scorched Earth!"

"Big talk from a puny human." Madara returned cynically as Sasuke stumbled to one knee.

"Come on, Sasuke! I don't think I can do this without you!"

"Naruto… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry that I was too ignorant to listen to you. I'm sorry that I return and we can't even bond to erase all of the damage I've caused." The Uchiha spoke, prompting Naruto to grit his teeth.

"What kind of fucking talk is that!? Get up and fight!" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, blood smeared across his facial features as the blood from the large gash in his chest continued to leak.

"I want you to know, before anything happens… That you _are _my brother."

"I know I am." Naruto replied as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him to his feet. "And we can talk about that later. Right now, we have to wipe these mother fucking maniacs off of the face of this planet!"

"Your resolve is commendable." Madara stated as Obito disappeared from existence. "But it will soon be broken."

"Stay on your toes, Sasuke." Naruto spoke cautiously as his Rasengan continued to swirl violently. "He's on the move."

"Keep your eyes on all opponents boy!" Madara exclaimed as his knee slammed into Naruto's abdomen, causing him to double over and his signature attack to fade away. Obito returned to existence, elbowing Naruto in the back of the neck. The blond slammed into the ground as Sasuke stumbled to keep his balance. He flipped through a plethora of hand signs before lightning flared to life in his hand.

"Chidori!"

"Not a chance." Obito replied as he grasped the wrist of the hand that held the lightning the chirped loudly, like one thousand birds. Jerking violently, he sent the younger Uchiha face first into the ground. Naruto jumped upwards, a new created Rasengan slamming into Obito that sent him spiralling away. Madara appeared next to his blond haired adversary and stabbed him through his shoulder.

Naruto screamed in agony as the blade was ripped out of his shoulder. He stumbled forward and fell to his knees, clutching his freshly created wound. "It would be rather beneficial to you if you just admit defeat."

"Fuck you!" Naruto screamed in response as he scrambled away, clutching his shoulder.

"I have to commend you, boy. You have a greater resolve than anyone I've ever seen. It almost makes me feel as though I should keep you alive. Almost." Madara lurched forward, lashing out with what would have been a violent kick. Naruto dodged away and moved to attack the long haired Uchiha, only to dodge to the side once again as Obito attempted to blindside him. Obito jumped away to keep Naruto from assaulting him.

Madara made a mad slice at the blond, causing him to dodge to the side. Madara snarled viciously before throwing his sword at Naruto. The whisker marked shinobi ducked underneath the weapon, allowing it to sail through the air. "You're getting rusty, Madara! What kind of aim is that!?" Madara laughed in monotone as he pointed over his opponent's shoulder.

"I wasn't aiming for you."

"Naruto!" The blond whirled around at his best friend's voice, horrified to watch as Obito ran him through his abdomen with the sword that Madara had thrown. The black haired teenager's back arched before he coughed, blood exploding from his mouth violently. He slumped over Obito's shoulder, his head dangling before he forced it upward to stare at his friend. "I… I'm sorry… Naruto… There… Won't be… a next time…" Obito shoved Sasuke away violently and watched as he fell to the ground.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Naruto as he watched his best friend's lifeless body slam to the ground. The last person that Naruto held close was gone now. He had failed everyone, including his best friend. His brother. "Sasuke!" Naruto's agony filled scream pierced the air as the rain began to pound down harder upon the Earth.

"Don't take your eye off of the threat!" Madara's voice rang out as a second sword, more than likely savaged from the surrounding corpses, pierced through Naruto's abdomen. Naruto's head flung back, his mouth in an o shape as he released a silent scream. The blond choked on his own blood as he stumbled to the ground, further lodging the weapon on him. His vision blurred as he fought to stay consciousness, tears stinging his eyes. "Are you willing to see now, Uzumaki? That you never had a chance against Gods? That, despite what you and everyone else were able to convince yourself of, you're not a hero?"

"I never claimed I was a hero." Naruto shot through clenched teeth. "But that doesn't mean I can't stand up to tyrants like you two!"

"You're still not broken?" Obito questioned as his foot slammed onto Naruto's chest.

"You'll never break me." Naruto replied through grit teeth. "No matter what you do, you'll never break me. And you'll never beat me. My will of fire… Sasuke's will of fire… Everyone's will of fire that has fallen to protect the world from you monsters will live on. And if life does ever return to this planet, that will of fire will destroy you."

"We will extinguish any fire that blazes again us."

"Rather it's me… Or someone else… You will fall. And it doesn't matter if I'm here to see it or not… Because bastards like you… shouldn't exist!"

"Enough!" Madara demanded as he slammed his foot onto Naruto's knee, shattering it. Naruto released another agonized screamed as Obito lifted his own foot and Madara dragged his adversary to his feet. "You believe that you are a hero. You deny it, but I see it in your eyes. You are not. And people like you who believe they are something they are not do not have a place in our world."

Madara cast the teenager back to the ground, watching as he crashed violently. "Obito will rid you of our world using the eye that he took back from your teacher. With our combined effort, you will be sent to a different reality. You will die in an alien world surrounded by alien beings. You will have no friends and no family. Your final thoughts will be of the people you failed. Jiraiya. Tsunade. The Hyuuga. The Haruno. Sasuke. Are there any last words that our world should know from the almighty Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I hope you rot in Hell." Madara's nose crinkled as he placed his hand on Obito's shoulder.

"I tire of this insolence. We shall be rid of you then!" A blue energy ran through Madara's body and into Obito's as a Vortex formed from the younger's eye, beginning to suck Naruto into it. THe blond screamed in agony as pain erupted throughout his body as it had when Sasuke had punctured his body with his Chidori.

"Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki. I pray your next life be more painful than the one you have lived." One of his assailant's voices spoke, though Naruto did not know who. His hands grasped at the scorched Earth in an attempt to anchor him to something as he was levitated off of the ground. Despite the teenager's futile attempts to stop it, the sun like heat of the vortex slowly consumed him. The only thing he could make out was his enemies' insane cackles which ripped through his skull as Madara's sword had Sasuke.

Then, Naruto heard no more as his vision turned black. For a moment, all was peaceful for the blond, as it had been when he had been learning from Jiraiya. To Naruto, it felt like bliss as the feeling of free falling overtook him. Then, the being known as Naruto Uzumaki experienced no more.

_-Washington DC_

_Cadmus Base-_

Mark Desmond sighed to himself as he sagged in his revolving chair. As the lead researcher of Cadmus, he had committed his entire life to the purpose of the Light. That went with the territory of creating clones of the so called 'Superheroes' of the world. The most prominent among the being the Man of Steel himself, Superman. The first attempts had been far less than satisfactory. Yet, recently, Desmond had finally succeeded in cloning the superhero.

With Project Kr, Desmond had followed through with the plans that the Light had created. He was unsure just how much the clone would inherit from its donor father, but it was the most perfect clone of the Man of Steel to date. Yet, it wasn't enough. Desmond wanted to do more than clone just Superman. He wanted to push boundaries and create a cross species using Superman's DNA and another big hero figure.

If he succeeded, the project could be the single most powerful force of the universe. Yet, the Light would not have it. They would not fund any of his projects unless it involved a plan already planned out by themselves. It was infuriating considering that he already had most of the provisions to follow through with the project. Desmond stood from his chair and walked to his window releasing another deep sigh.

The single variable he was missing was a body. He couldn't use any of the Light's employees, considering that they were unsupportive of the idea. And he couldn't go out and murder someone. The League would be on him and Cadmus in a heartbeat. Desmond supposed that he could have a body unearthed, but if they were caught the consequences would be about the same. Without a body to begin with, the project was impossible.

The DNA that Desmond planned to use was impossible to do without a foundation. And, while a living body could serve the exact same purpose, Desmond preferred the project be cloned and watched grow. To make sure that no outside variable interfered with the project and disrupted a positive outcome. Desmond was not a religious man, but he had considered praying for the supplies needed.

A large blinding light flared in the sky, causing Desmond to cover his eyes as he was blinded. A loud boom, almost like a cannon, fired loudly. When the scientist was able to look out of his window once again, he watch as a swirling vortex sat in the sky. The man was mesmerized by the sight as it whirled around. Then, suddenly, a body shot from the vortex and fell through the sky like a rag doll. The vortex remained open a few moments longer before disappearing as the boy fell behind a series of buildings.

Desmond stood, stunned, for the longest time. It was so silent that he could hear his fellow scientists scribbling away on paper in the next room. Then, he finally forced his body to move into gear. "Security!" Desmond's voice rang out. "Hurry up! There is something of interest to Cadmus and we need to retrieve it! Hurry up! There is no time to waste!" The scientist rushed from the Cadmus base, followed closely by Cadmus security. Desmond knew there was a limited amount of time before the Justice League arrived on the scene of the vortex. He needed whatever had fallen out of the sky before they arrived there.

_-Cadmus_

_Project Ares_

_Week 3-_

Desmond smiled devilishly as he looked upon his greatest project: Project Ares. He had created Ares on the sly, under The Light's nose. When it had been discovered, Project Ares had almost resulted in Mark Desmond's ultimate demise for going against the orders of the Light. However, Project Ares had been so glorious that The Light simply couldn't be bothered to care about Desmond's deceit.

Desmond had found what had fallen from the sky those three weeks prior to his current time. It had indeed been a body, as he thought it was. The body of a blond haired, whisker marked teenager who was no longer amongst the living. It had been exactly what Desmond needed to go through with the plans of Project Ares. With the help of the Cadmus employees that had accompanied him, he had taken the body and fled the scene moments before the Justice League arrived to investigate. From there, everything had been rather easy for the experienced scientist.

Taking DNA samples from the blond headed teenager, he was able to use him as a foundation for the clone that he was to create. He picked apart the strands that were useless to him, so that they could be replaced and make his project possible. Then he had finally set himself to crafting the two DNAs that he had acquired to actually create his project. With the DNA of Superman and Thor he had created Project Ares, a Demi God Kryptonian.

As the clone began to form and grow, Desmond used Cadmus' typical technology to search through the original boy's memories, as he had done with the sidekick known as Speedy. This was to determine if he would allow the clone to keep the memories, or repress them. As astounding as his world had been, Desmond had almost erased his memories. In the end, however, he had deemed that it would be more beneficial for the clone to retain the original's memories. Then, using the same aging technology Cadmus did with all of their clones, the clone was quickly restored to the age the boy had been upon his death.

Now, he stood tall over one of the failed Superman clones, Project Match. The blond stared, impassively, at the clone as Desmond observed the scene. As the boy's memories came to his clone, specifically his final one of losing his best friend, Project Ares had become cold. Very cold. Match sat on one knee, heaving violently as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "Do you give up?" Ares, who demanded to be referred to as Naruto, questioned his brother clone. Match snarled in response and forced himself to his feet as he prepared to attack the blond clone once again.

Naruto's knee flew through the air in a flash, slamming into Match's and sending him back to one knee. Despite the fact that Project Ares was the clone of two of the purest Superheroes, Superman and Thor, he was also a clone of the original Naruto Uzumaki. A shinobi who had not been afraid to take lives. A shinobi who had witnessed everyone he held dear die. In essence, Project Ares was the perfect warrior that Cadmus, and more importantly Desmond, had been searching for for so long. "Are you finished now?" Naruto questioned as Match fought to get back to his feet.

"I will not yield. I will prove that I am worthy to exist." Naruto stared harshly upon Match as he fought to stand to his feet. As Naruto stared at his fellow clone's blood smeared face, the image of a spiky haired, black eyed teenager overlapped him, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"An excellent performance, Ares." Desmond spoke into a microphone as he scribbled away on a clipboard. "You have far exceeded every goal that I had set for you. You are definitely my most superior project. With that in mind, please do us all a favor and wipe Project Match from the face of this Earth. Please, finish him." Naruto stared down at Project Match's blue on black eyes. However, all he could see was his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha's, black orbs staring straight back at him. Match's kneeled position was the exact same as his had been when he had been unable to stand in their final confrontation with Madara and Obito.

"I won't kill him." Naruto replied as Match fell to hold himself up on his hands and knees. Desmond stopped scribbling as the lead to his pencil snapped violently. His head raised slowly before he spoke into his microphone.

"What did you say..?"

"I said I won't kill him."

"Do you believe that you can have a mind of your own?" Desmond hissed into his microphone as he glared at Project Ares' form.

"You know what I've seen, Desmond." Naruto responded harshly as he reached down, pulling Project Match to his feet by the shoulder of his white suit. "I won't kill him. He is like I once was. He represents everyone who just wants to be accepted." Sasuke's form once again passed over Match's form and Naruto briefly wondered if it was possible that Sasuke too had been returned to life. "From here on, I claim Match as my brother."

"Your… Your brother!?" Desmond demanded through his microphone as he laughed. "I promise you, Ares-"

"My name is Naruto."

"Your name is what I say it is! If you do not kill Match, then I will have Genomorphs _make _you kill him!" Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits as he stepped away from Match, outstretching his arms.

"Do what you must, Desmond. I will not allow it to happen." The scientist grit his teeth together harshly before motioning with his hand to the surrounding security.

"Get his Genomorphs. Have him transported back to his pod. As for Match… transport him lower in the Sub levels. He's a failure, and he is no longer needed. In fact… I have a plan now that only works with him out of the picture. I think it's time I make it a point that Project Ares isn't a hero."

_-Cadmus_

_Project Ares_

_Week 7-_

"Hello, Ares." Desmond spoke as Naruto stared coldly at him. "I see that you're doing well."

"What do you want, Desmond?"

"I have some bad news for you." Desmond returned as he fought to keep a smile from forming. "Superman was here."

"How is that bad news? If nothing else he can help me break free from this God forsaken hellhole."

"Oh no. You see, Superman is very much like the… Ma-di-ra and… O-bite-o… of your world. He thinks he's God. And he believes that he can smite whomsoever he wishes. So, when he found your 'brother' Match, who was already deemed a failure, he was so disappointed with him that he murdered him. Your brother is gone, forever."

"You're lying." Naruto returned with a disgusted look upon his features.

"Am I? You don't know who Superman is. You haven't seen what he is capable of. And Thor? Thor is the same way, with the exception that he is a God. I'm not lying to you. Your brother is dead. By Superman's hand. Your father's hand." Naruto grit his teeth in what seemed to be agony.

"Get out…"

"I see you need time to grieve." Desmond spoke as he fought to keep a barely restrained smile back. "Call for me when you're ready to prepare yourself to destroy Superman." With that, Desmond left the room quickly before Project Ares lost control of himself do to rage. As the door slammed shut, Naruto lifted his head. His eyes glowed a bright red as he glared at the door.

"Fucking liar. You forget that my ears can hear your heart beat faster when you lie."

_-Cadmus_

_Project Ares_

_Week 13-_

"You realize that you're not a hero." Desmond questioned as he gave Project Ares a heated glare. "Don't you?"

"I never claimed to be a hero." Naruto responded coolly as he returned the man's gaze.

"And yet I can see it in your eyes."

"You're the second man that I've ever heard that from." Desmond grimaced as Ares continued to be resilient. His project had went downhill after the scenario with Project Match. Ares grew worse and worse as far as behavior went, and grew increasingly difficult to control. As it were, he had somehow found a way to break his Genomorphs control over him. It infuriated Desmond to no end that, even after all of his hard work, his project was failing. With a heavy sigh the scientist spoke.

"Very well. You are no longer willing to cooperate with me, therefore I am no longer willing to cooperate with you. Unless deemed otherwise, Project Ares you are hereby announced a failure. I hope it was worth it to try to be a hero. Now, not only is Match gone forever, but you're going to be confined to a pod for the rest of your lifespan. Do you have any final words? Anything that you think can save your case?"

"I'm going to kill you." Desmond grimaced as he motioned guards to take the project away.

_-Cadmus_

_Washington DC_

_July 4th, 14:00 EDT_

_Cadmus Sub Level 52-_

A three man unit of sidekicks consisting of Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad broke into Cadmus' base, despite strict orders by their superiors to remain inactive at the Hall of Justice. However, they had not done so out of disrespect, but instead to prove to their mentors that they were indeed worthy of being called heroes. Their self initiated mission had quickly turned sour despite their best attempts to keep such from happening. Worse, they found themselves unable to escape and contact the League as they descended farther and farther down into catacombs which should not have existed.

The catacombs were guarded by beings known as Genomorphs that by all means would have been better off left in a young child's imagination. As the three escaped from the monstrous beings, they found the underground room that housed Project Kr, Cadmus' secret project clone of Superman. "Uh, guys?" Kid Flash questioned as he stood in front of control board. "You'll want to see this." With those words he reached forward and pressed a button.

The button brought the lights in a pod to life before all of the lights within the room blared to life. Inside the pod sat a teenage girl. She wielded short black hair and had a fair complexion. She seemed to be what a young Superman would look like if he had been a woman. She was donned in a white solar suit with Superman's symbol emblazoned across her chest. The letters 'Kr' sat on the front of the pod.

The Flash walked around the keyboard as he stared at the girl, awestruck. "Big K, little r." He spoke as he observed the girl closely. "The atomic symbol for Krypton. A clone..?"

"Robin, hack." Aqualad commanded, bringing the younger boy's attention to him.

"What? Oh, right, right!" He extended a USB cord from his glove, plugging it into Cadmus small computer, overriding it. Then, Robin began to speak again as he read what was documented in Cadmus system. "Weapon designation Supergirl, a clone force grown in… sixteen weeks!?" The boy questioned in disbelief. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"_Stolen_ from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash Stated.

"Solar suit allows her to absorb solar radiation twenty four seven."

"And these creatures?" Aqualad questioned as he pointed to the beings that were very similar to those he had already seen.

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic. It's feeding her an education."

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash responded. "And they're making a slave out of, well, Superman's daughter."

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad commanded as they all attempted to contact the experienced heroes. Robin grimaced as he typed on his holographic computer.

"No signal."

"We're in too deep." Kid Flash stated as he mimicked Robin's grimace. "Literally." The red haired speedster glanced to the black haired girl before looking back to his comrades. "This is wrong."

"We can't leave her like this." Robin stated as he looked to Aqualad, who stood with a pondering expression.

"Set her free." Robin nodded as he began to type away on his holographic screen before frowning deeply.

"I don't believe it."

"What is it Robin?"

"There's another." Kid Flash's and Aqualad's eyes widened at the news as Robin pressed away at his screen.

"What?"

"There's another. Another clone, in this room." Kid Flash's brow furrowed as he glanced around.

"Uh, Rob, I don't know if you can see through that mask or not, but there's nothing else in this room besides her." Robin frowned in response as he continued to type.

"No, not that you can see." He returned as he started to walk around. "Because it's hidden. It says that the leading scientist is afraid for his life, and so took extra security to make sure that the clone could never get out on its own."

"That doesn't sound good." Kid Flash stated as he glanced to Aqualad, who shrugged. Robin pressed a button on his holograph screen and pieces of the organ like way slid away to reveal that it had been an elaborate ruse that had hidden a second pod behind it. The second pod held no Genomorphs, but did hold another body. A the upper case Greek letter for Omega was printed on the pod. The figure inside of the pod was a male who wielded bright blond hair that spiked in all directions.

Six whisker marks unexplainably sat on his cheeks. Unlike Project Kr, the blond before them wore a black solar suit, with a red Omega symbol printed on the chest within a very Superman like shield. "Robin, what is he?" Aqualad questioned as he observed the blond haired project.

"Weapon designation: Ares. He's a… He's a clone of Superman and Thor."

"What!?"

"How is that possible!?"

"The scientist used a dead body from the blast that the League investigated a few weeks ago. He was able to combine their DNA to the dead body's and create this clone. He's basically a Demi God Kryptonian. He was created with the idea of creating a God of War, which is why he was designated Ares. He was created in… Fifteen weeks."

"This is not good." Kid Flash stated as he shook his head, walking away. Aqualad followed him as the two came to stand near Supergirl's pod. "Not only do we have Superman's clone, we have another Kryptonian clone that is part God! Jesus Christ! What the fuck are we supposed to do!?" The red haired teen questioned, obviously disturbed by their entire interaction within Cadmus.

"We help them." Aqualad stated as he placed a hand on his comrades shoulder. "We help them and get them out of here. Robin, set them free." The Boy Wonder nodded in response and pressed a button on his holographic screen. Automatically, the two pods that the clones were in opened, allowing steam to hiss out. They both sat, their eyes still closed.

The Genomorphs over Supergirl's head's eyes lit up a dark red, causing Aqualad's eyes to narrow.

"What's wrong with it?" At the red head's words, she shot out of her pod and slammed into the dark skinned Atlantean. "Woah, hold on Superbabe! I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't like being called an it!" Kid Flash called as he rushed forward, grabbing her arm as she slammed her fists into Aqualad's face.

"We're on your side!" Robin called from across the room as he made to rush to help his friend. However, a strong and powerful hand fell upon his shoulder, causing him to swallow harshly. He glanced over his shoulder to find Ares staring down at him coolly with a pair of dark blue eyes.

"She knows that inside, but those Genomorphs are what's having her attack your friends." The blond clone spoke before pulling back on Robin's arm, causing him to stumble backwards. Then, the black suited individual shot forward. Kid Flash was flung backwards, slamming into a wall as Ares knocked him away. Then, the blond male grabbed Supergirl by the back of her suit, pulling her away from Aqualad.

"That's enough." Naruto commanded before he tossed her across the room. Her eyes trained onto her fellow clone hatefully as she shot forward. Ares dodged away from her, allowing the black haired clone to sail past him. Spinning around, his eyes burned red as he released two beams of energy that slammed into her back. Supergirl cried out in pain as she fell to her knees, her back arched.

Naruto disappeared what was an unfollowable movement. In a split second he had went from standing over Supergirl, to being at her pod with his arm wrapped around her three Genomorphs' necks. The blond stood still for a moment before he clenched his arm tightly. The three monstrous creatures squealed loudly as their horns flashed red. Then, their horns' colors faded away with a sickening snap. Robin's mouth dropped open in disbelief as Kid Flash stepped forward.

"Are… Are they…"

"Dead?" Ares questioned as he walked to Supergirl, helping her to her feet as she fought the pain brought on by his lasers. "Yes, they are. I can see the apprehension in you eyes. I' sorry, but I am not afraid to kill. If it makes you feel any better, the Genomorphs used for clones are programmed to feel nothing. In case the clone snaps and kills them." Kid Flash grimaced as Aqualad held his forehead in his head.

"Then… They were similar to androids…?" Aqualad questioned while Ares bobbed his head for a moment.

"That's a way to look at it I guess. Created, unfeeling, programmed… Yeah, you can say that they're similar to androids." Supergirl groaned, causing attention to be drawn to her.

"What about her?" Robin questioned, still unsettled by the loss of life that had occurred before him.

"She's fine. Like I said, it was the Genomorphs that were controlling her. She's not under that control anymore, so you don't have to worry about her attacking you anymore. As long as we can keep her from being brought under by anymore."

"What do you mean her?" Kid Flash questioned. "What about you? No offense, but you're a clone too. And I'm a little more worried about the Demi God Kryptonian that just took three lives." Ares chuckled while he shook his head.

"No, Genomorphs can no longer control me. I have the mental capacity to throw their attempts back at them."

"Putting those things out of our way." Aqualad interrupted quickly as a loud banging began to slam against the large metal door of the room they resided in. "We need to escape here. Quickly. Any idea how we do that?" Ares released a chuckle in response as he closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly.

"That's easy." The blond haired clone replied as he used his free hand, the other still occupied helping Supergirl stand, to point upward. "Up is the way out."

"Well no shit." Kid Flash exploded angrily. "Hey Rob, you hear that!? I was right! Up is the fucking way out of here!" Ares frowned slightly before rolling his neck with a sickening pop. "Alright Mr. I'll kill three things and say up is out. How the fuck do we go up!?"

"Nice mouth kid." Ares spoke before he lurched off of the ground. His body plowed through the upper ceilings as he exploded upward to the upper levels of Cadmus. Robin ran underneath the holes that he made, aiming a grappling hook upward. He fired it before motioning for his friends to follow him up. They quickly scoured the rope, barely able to avoid being attacked by Genomorphs on every level before they finally reached Ares, who Supergirl now stood beside as they glared at the Guardian.

"Oh great! Now what!?" Kid Flash exclaimed as he gestured violently with his hands.

"I'm sorry boys. But you're not leaving here. You've done far too much damage." The Guardian spoke before the most humanoid of the Genomorphs stepped forward.

"That will not be necessary." He stated as he waved his hand, causing the Genomorph on the Guardian's shoulder to leap away. The man shook his head and held his helm painfully, as if he was trying to shake away a migraine.

"You." Aqualad spoke, surprised to see the almost demonic looking being once again.

"Yes, me. I am sorry to have deceived you as I have. But when you arrived I knew it may have been my only chance. I lured you down to Project Kr and Ares and made sure that there was no one who could interfere."

"Why?" Robin questioned as Ares relaxed slightly. "Why do all of that?"

"Because we Genomorphs are beings too. We are tired of being used as weapons for a cause that is not our own. Therefore, we wish to free the two that are more easily accepted to be trailblazers for us. That way one day we too will be able to be free and live our lives as we see fit." Robin nodded in response as he frowned.

"I get it now. But, you know he-"

"Sometimes sacrifices are needed." The Genomorph interrupted. "Some lives are far too gone to be saved. The felt nothing. They were programmed to be weapons and nothing more. That is exactly what they were. They were not part of us that wish to be free. Please, Ares, Supergirl, you are our chosen ones. Will you not go out and lead the way for us?"

"I'm not staying here." Naruto returned as he rolled his neck once again. Supergirl frowned before finally speaking for the first time since Robin had awoken her.

"I want to see the moon." Instantly, Kid Flash had zoomed beside her, somehow pushing the blond clone aside as his flirtatious nature returned knowing that he was closer to being safe.

"I can show you the moon. Heck, you want to meet Superman? I can introduce you to Superman! You want to see a movie? I can take you to a movie." Supergirl raised an eyebrow at the teenager.

"You lot get out of here." The Guardian interrupted before anything more could be said. "Get in touch with the League and get them here. I'll handle Desmond."

"I'm afraid not!" An all too familiar, to Naruto, voice spoke as everyone assembled turned to find the lead scientist of Cadmus standing angrily, a vial of glowing blue liquid in his hand. "You see, with Project Blockbuster here, it will allow me to return order to Cadmus and get you two back into your damn pods where you belong!"

"You don't tell me what to do now." Supergirl snarled angrily as she tensed for a fight. Naruto laughed in response.

"Come on then, Desmond. I've been waiting for this for a long, long time." The man released an enraged nose before downing the contents of the vial. Immediately his body began bulging as he quickly became a sickening, monstrous creature. Naruto frowned as the beastly form of the new Desmond reared its head back and roared. "I wasn't expecting that." The Guardian rushed forward to attack Desmond, but was knocked into a surrounding wall and knocked unconscious. The newly formed monster shot across the room and slammed into Naruto, who had still not prepared himself for battle.

He flew across the room and slammed into a wall. Desmond roared as Supergirl's fist slammed into his side. Then, he struck out with his arm and knocked her away. Aqualad rushed forward to help her, though he too was knocked away by Desmond. Kid Flash zoomed forward before one of the monster's large feet slammed into the ground, causing ripples that sent the speedster flying through the air. Robin launched a stun gun taser at the monstrous form, who caught the wires and jerked the boy forward.

As Desmond lifted his hand to crush Robin, a voice rang out through the air, "Don't take your eyes off the enemy!" Desmond whirled around, just in time to see Ares' fist slam into his jaw. The monster stumbled to the side as Naruto released his eye lasers upon Desmond's chest. The man roared in agony at the intense heat of the lasers. Then, Naruto shot forward, his fist slamming into Desmond's abdomen and sending him flying backwards.

"Guys! We gotta help somehow!" Robin called as he picked himself up off of the ground. Aqualad glanced around and watched as debris fell down around them as Desmond and Ares slammed into one of the surrounding walls.

"The building!" Aqualad called out. "Supergirl! Bring it down!" Supergirl's head whipped to the Atlantean as she regained her bearings, giving him an intense glare.

"You don't tell me what to do either!" She spat angrily before she moved forward and began punching one of the pillars that held the building they resided in up. The three sidekicks quickly rushed to help her in the act. As they did so, Naruto grinned as he held Desmond's monstrous form against the cement wall by pressing his forearm into the man's throat violently.

"Hear that, Desmond? They're bringing this building down." The scientist roared angrily as he struggled against Naruto's strength, though it was in vain. "Let me tell you something before this hellhole falls." The blond spoke through grit teeth as the building began to shake violently. "Do you remember when I said I was going to kill you? Well, when this building falls, you're not coming out of the wreckage."

Desmond's eyes widened as Naruto's hands found their way around his throat as the building around them began falling. "Who's the failure now?" The cement pieces of what had been hovering above them began crashing into their forms just as a sickening snap resounded almost silently. The building crashed down around everyone inside. The Genomorphs had long since retreated back underground, and within moments the entirety of Cadmus was nothing but rubble.

For the longest moment silence reigned as the debris settled. Then, it began to shift before Supergirl emerged from the wreckage. She had protected Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin and The Guardian from being crushed underneath the heavy pieces of cement, though the sidekicks showed the obvious signs of having still been injured under the weight. They sat still, seemingly holding their breath before Ares bursted through his own, larger, pile of debris. A large gash had opened up over his eyebrow that leaked blood, which he seemed to pretend as if it didn't exist. Robin and Kid Flash automatically released laughs as everyone was accounted for.

"We… Did it…" Aqualad panted heavily.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin questioned as he and Kid Flash high fived before both grabbed ahold of their body parts in pain. Supergirl stood and walked to where Desmond lay, his body crushed under one piece of large concrete with another laying near his neck.

"See?" She heard, causing her to turn around and stare at Kid Flash and his comrades, who now stood in their torn and ragged costumes with her light blue eyes. Kid Flash pointed upward with his thumb to the overhanging moon as Naruto finally pulled himself free of his pile of rubble before coming to stand behind Supergirl. "The moon."

Supergirl looked upward and was awestruck by the pale, ominous moon. She then squinted her eyes as a shadowed figure flew in front of the moon before levitating to the ground and revealing himself to be the Man of Steel himself. "Oh, and Superman too! Man, do I keep my promises or what!?" Kid Flash questioned as he made the motion of brushing dust off of his shoulder. Kid Flash crossed his arms before the entirety of the Justice League flew, or were carried, to stand behind Superman. Naruto stared at Superman.

Supergirl walked forward, fixing her solar suit that had been torn as Superman watched her with narrowed eyes. His eyes widened as she brandished the 'S' shield on her chest. "Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned as Superman continued to stare in shock.

"She doesn't like being called an it!" Kid Flash spoke as he stepped forward, holding his hand to the side of his mouth like a grade schooler, as if that would keep Supergirl from hearing him.

"I'm Superman's clone." Naruto walked forward as the members of the surrounding Justice League looked to each other in shock. He placed a hand on her shoulder before indicating to himself.

"Don't be mistaken. She's not the only one." Batman's eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the teenagers before him.

"Start talking." The team looked to each other before Robin gave a detailed review of what had happened inside Cadmus. Afterward, The team of teenagers sat huddled together as they watched the Green Lantern lift Blockbuster's body off of the ground with his power ring. Superman talked to Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman before glancing over his shoulder, catching Supergirl's stare. Turning, he walked to her, motioning for Naruto to come to him as well.

"Ares, we'll, uh… Figure something out for you. The League will, I mean!" Superman quickly corrected. "We'll try to contact the Avengers and reach Thor. Supergirl, you are welcome to stay with me as my daughter." Supergirl tilted her head at the statement. She was happy that she was accepted by her father, but Ares had been cast aside. "But not yet. There isn't room. Until then, uh… I better… make sure they get Blockbuster's body somewhere for study. One of those falling bricks snapped his neck and killed him."

With that, Superman turned and walked away from the two before kicking into the air and flying off, following after the Green Lantern. Supergirl watched after him, still confused as to what the difference between Ares and herself was before Batman walked over, breaking her reverie. "Cadmus will be investigated. All fifty two levels." He announced in his cold voice. "Let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" The Flash whined, obviously upset at the fact that he was not there to witness what had occurred within Cadmus.

"End results aside, we are not happy." Batman continued, glaring at The Flash for interrupting him. "You hacked Justice League information, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry." Aqualad responded. "But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down!" His mentor commanded harshly.

"Apologies my king. But no." Aqualad replied as he bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart. "We did good work here tonight. The work that you trained us to do. Together. All on our own, we forged something powerful. Something important." The Flash walked forward with a frown.

"Is this about your treatment at the Hall?" He asked incredulously. "The three of you-"

"The _five_ of us." Kid Flash interrupted his mentor. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the red haired boy. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the prospect of being tied down to a team again, always having to worry about the person next to him. If they were going to die or not. Always worried you were going to lose your best friend.

"And we're ready to do what you taught us to." Robin continued for his friend as he stepped forward. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them decide?" Supergirl questioned defiantly. "It's simple:get on board, or get out of the way."

"I'm not a hero." Naruto stated, drawing attention to himself. "I don't claim to be a hero. You lot saw what I did in there. I'm not hero material. I don't fit into this puzzle that you're constructing."

"But you do." Aqualad responded. "You may not believe it, but you do."

"I don't know how I feel about being part of a team-"

"Ares." Supergirl spoke. "Please, stay. I know that Superman was cold to you, and I know that you more than likely wish to meet Thor, but… I've only ever had contact with you twice. And both times you were able to help me. You are capable of good. Stay." Naruto stared at her for what seemed an eternity as contemplated his choices.

_-Mount Justice_

_July 8th_

_8:04 EDT-_

"This cave was the original sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again." Batman announced to the group of teenagers that stood around him. "Since you five are intent on staying together, to fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to stay here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training." Black Canary looked to the group as her name sounded off and observed the figure known as 'Ares'.

He wore an exact replica of the silver tunic that the hero Thor was known to wear, though he had no sleeves showing the muscles of his arms. The only difference to the tunic was that a large red capital omega symbol in a Superman like shield on the upper chest. He wore red and silver vambraces and a pair of dark black pants that went down to be tucked into a pair of silver and black knee length boots.

"I'll be in charge of deploying you on missions." Batman spoke once again, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Real missions?" Robin questioned, clearly skeptical that his mentor would actually give them real missions to partake in.

"Yes. But covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." The Flash spoke up. "Alien invasions, big time villains, Oprah getting kidnapped… There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"Cadmus proved the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman spoke as well.

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool! Wait- Six?" Robin questioned, confused as he counted the heads of his fellow teenagers and then counted on his fingers. "Six?" Batman indicated behind the team where Martian Manhunter entered the room followed by a fellow martian.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman introduced them.

"Hi." Kid Flash smirked as he looked to his friend.

"I'm liking this gig more and more." He told Robin. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash! That's Robin and Aqualad. Totally fine if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included in the team." She stated as Robin glanced over his shoulder to the two clone who stood with each other, alone.

"Hey, Supergirl, Ares, come meet the new girl!" The two clones made their way over to her. The martian smiled as she replicated Supergirl, who wore a black tee shirt with a red 'S' shield and a pair of blue jeans. As her outfit became black and red, the martian's cape faded away.

"I like your shirt." She stated as she looked away with a blush apparent on her cheeks. Kid Flash grabbed Naruto around the neck, pulling him down as Robin leaned against him.

"Today is the day." Aqualad stated happily as he observed everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dc, Marvel or Naruto and I do not make profit off of this. Please support the official release.

Supergirl looks like Superman's would be daughter from Injustice: Gods among us which can be found here:  . 

Naruto's outfit is basically Thor's sleeveless cinematical, which can be seen here:  uploads/original/11/117308/2612000-thor_ 

Please guys don't ask me what I have planned as far as the team and pairings go. I have no idea. If you want to give me ideas, I'm open for it. But I don't know if Naruto will be part of the team and I don't know who I'm pairing.


End file.
